


I found forgiveness

by Beckett



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Daud's vineyard, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Каждый год, в день рожденья императрицы, Дауд отправлял в Дануолл бутылку вина.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here's to the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250781) by [traitorhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorhero/pseuds/traitorhero). 



> Переведено для команды Dishonored на ФБ-2016.

Незнакомец появился ранним утром и остановился возле самой ограды. Немногочисленные работники, спешившие в поле проверить лозы, не обращали на него внимания. Через несколько недель начинался сбор урожая, и они должны были убедиться, что виноград уже созрел.

Устроившись перед домом, Дауд наблюдал за гостем, размышляя, решится ли тот подойти. Обычно к ним приходили мужчины и женщины, желавшие купить их урожай или ознакомиться с их запасами вина. «Старый китобой», как они называли его после той шутки Томаса, стал на удивление популярным на Серконосе. Они шутили, что скоро смогут составить конкуренцию тивийскому красному, несмотря на то, что их пятнадцать лет выдержки не шли ни в какое сравнение с тремя столетиями.

Иногда он отправлял вино на другие острова. К его удивлению, некоторые таверны на Морли заказывали по несколько ящиков в год. Некий серконосский аристократ, переехавший в Тивию, поддался на уговоры Томаса и стал покупать по бутылке в год, убежденный, что рано или поздно это вино себя оправдает.

И раз в год, в день рожденья императрицы, Дауд отправлял одну бутылку в Дануолл.

Он понятия не имел, что с ними делал Корво, и совершенно не удивился бы, если тот попросту сбрасывал их с Башни.

Гость наконец решился подойти ближе. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Дауд наблюдал за ним, пока тот не остановился в нескольких футах от него. Это его заинтересовало. В конце концов Дауд был всего лишь стариком, выращивавшим виноград на клочке земли. Посетители обычно подходили достаточно близко, чтобы обменяться рукопожатием или даже дружески похлопать его по плечу после завершения сделки.

Если этому парню хватило ума держаться подальше, значит, пришел он не за вином.

— Я могу тебе помочь, сынок? — спросил Дауд тем тоном, каким обратился бы к покупателю. Гость на мгновение растерялся, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Я ищу Дауда, — сказал он. Тренированный слух Дауда уловил легкий гристольский акцент. Это настораживало.

— Ты его нашел, — спокойно ответил Дауд. Он позволил себе обмякнуть на стуле и свесил руку так, чтобы незаметно подобрать нож. — Но мы начнем торговать только через пару недель. Урожай в этом году поздний.

— Я пришел не за вином, — сказал гость. Дауд встал, пряча нож в рукаве, шагнул вперед и усмехнулся, когда тот отшатнулся от него. — Меня зовут Гершель...

— Мне все равно, как тебя зовут, — перебил его Дауд. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Сразу к делу, да? — Гершель выдавил смешок. Дауд вскинул бровь, и Гершель тут же замолчал. Он оттянул воротник. Дауд проследил его движение и снова перевел взгляд на лицо Гершеля.  
Он свистнул и почувствовал, как китобои приблизились достаточно, чтобы не попадать в поле зрения их гостя. Томас подошел к Дауду, прикрывая платком небольшой нож в руке.

— Вам что-то нужно, сэр?

— Бутылку из прошлогодних запасов, — Дауд кивнул на Гершеля. Томас с немного растерянным видом направился к дому

— Я полагаю, вы слышали об Эмили Колдуин, — заговорил Гершель. Дауд сложил руки на груди и кивнул. — Есть люди, которые считают, что ребенок на троне наносит вред Империи...

— И вы хотите убрать ее, — вмешался Дауд. Казалось, Гершелю не понравилось, что Дауд так быстро перешел к цели его визита.

— Поскольку наше недавнее предложение назначить нового лорда-регента, который управлял бы страной, пока императрица не достигнет совершеннолетия...

— Плевать я хотел на вашу политику, — сказал Дауд. — Вы хотите убить ее?

— Если императрица Колдуин умрет, трон перейдет к одному из наших сторонников, верно.

Дауд опустил руки, и нож из рукава скользнул ему в ладонь. Гершель не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Дауд оказался за его спиной и толкнул на землю, а прижатый к горлу клинок заставил прекратить любое сопротивление. Дауд почувствовал, как участился его пульс. Приятное это было чувство — снова держать в руках чужую жизнь.

— Ты знаешь, как трудно убить императрицу? — спросил Дауд. Гершель покачал головой, и лезвие царапнуло его кожу. — На организацию убийства Джессамины у меня ушло четыре месяца. Должен признать, заплатили мне неплохо.

— Тогда вам не составит труда...

— Тихо, — Дауд крепче сжал его плечо. Он наклонился к уху Гершеля и прошептал: — Оно того не стоило. И я отказался от всего в уплату за мою жизнь.

Дыхание Гершеля участилось.

— Мы заплатим.

Дауд снова выпрямился.

— Мне не нужны деньги.

— Тогда титул? — предложил Гершель. Дауд рассмеялся и отпустил его. Гершель отполз подальше, пачкая брюки в грязи. — Амнистия?

Из дома вышел Томас с бутылкой вина в руках. Он посмотрел сначала на Гершеля, потом — на нож в руке Дауда.

— Сэр?

— Знаю, что еще не время, Томас, но думаю, стоит отправить бутылку нашему другу пораньше. И небольшой подарок.

— Подарок... — Томас задумчиво посмотрел на Гершеля. — Сомневаюсь, что королевскому защитнику он понравится.

— Разумеется, — согласился Дауд. — Но ему интересно будет узнать о заговоре против его подопечной.

— Ты работаешь на них? — Гершель в ужасе широко раскрыл глаза. — Но ведь ты убил императрицу! Не может...

В шею ему воткнулся дротик, и Гершель повалился на землю. Дауд вздохнул. Из зарослей винограда вышел китобой.

— Если это хотели сделать вы, то прошу прощения, — сказал Дмитрий. Он подошел ближе и легонько пнул Гершеля. Тот захрапел.

Дауд покачал головой:

— Принеси веревку и свяжи его. А мне нужно написать письмо.

***

Корво взглянул на связанного человека. На столе стояла бутылка «Старого китобоя», уже пятая за последние четыре года, а под ней лежало письмо. Не обращая внимания на протесты связанного, Корво взял письмо и начал читать.

«Телохранитель, — говорилось в нем, — считай это подарком. Понаблюдай за аристократами. Я уверен, найдутся другие, кто попытается убить императрицу, и они будут умнее».

Подписи не было, но в мире был только один человек, который называл его так. Когда Корво оторвался от письма, взгляд у него был ледяным, хотя губы растянулись в доброжелательной улыбке. Казалось, это только сильнее напугало пленника.

— Лорд Гершель, не так ли? — поинтересовался Корво. Лорд попытался что-то ответить сквозь кляп, но Корво жестом велел ему замолчать: — Я слышал, вы хотели поговорить со мной об императрице.

Лорд Гершель застонал.


End file.
